icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bunnyboo50/iBattle Evil
This is my fan made episode of Season 5. Characters: Carly Sam Freddie Spencer Gibby T-Bo Guppy Antagonists: Nevel Valerie Chuck Missy Butler Charig Episode Carly: There you! Where were you, the show was suppose to be on five minutes ago! Sam: Sorry, I had a pizza emergency! (eats pizza out of pocket) Carly: Gross... (awkward) Sam: Anywho, where Fredward? Freddie: Over here! Sam: Who-wee Benson, your looking hotter than usual. Anyway, what are you doing upside down on the ceiling, man? Freddie: Carly made me dare firty cents to go on the ceiling with a tuxedo. Sam: Carly, do a bet... with Freddie. (laughs happily) Carly: Hey, its about time I do a bet instead you. (smiles) Sam: Hee, anyway, don't we need to begin the show?! Carly: Oh yeah, ah? Sam you work the camera, I'll do the show alone! Sam: Whatever. (Picks up the video camera) Freddie: What do I do? Carly: I don't know, just... hang there! Freddie: Hey, I'm starting to feel funny..... Sam: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, go Carls! Carly: Hello, this is iBarly, I mean iCarly, whoooo! Freddie: Does anyone feel dizzy, cause I do.... Carly: Shoo! Anyway, tonight we're going to start with- (*suddenly everything goes black*) Carly: Sam, what's up? Sam: I don't know? Freddie help me! Freddie: Blah blah blah (dizzy) Carly: Let me check! (*goes over to Sam, and checks computor*) Carly: Why is it black?! Sam: I don't know! Freddie: Blah blah blah... Carly: Maybe if I cut off this wire then it will.... (accidently cuts the wire to the ceiling) (*Freddie gets exletriied*) Carly & Sam: Freddie! (screams) (*Freddie falls to the floor*) Later...... Mrs. Benson: This is all you're fault! Freddie could have gotten kill! Carly: I'm sorry Mrs. Benson, in the midddle of our webshow we were.... Mrs. Benson: Quiet dummy! Freddie: Mom I..... Sam: You be quiet! How would you like it if someone said it to you! Mrs. Benson: I wouldn't care. Sam: So, how long are you going to be burn up like fireworks? (worried) Freddie: Not for too long, when I'm up and running we can get fat cakes together. (smiles) Sam: Mama does luv fay cake! (smiles sweetly) Carly: Hello! Earth to iCarly! Sam & Freddie: Oh, oh yeah! Carly: Guys, what are we going to do with the show? Freddie: I check the laptap, and it seems a hacker has got into our system. Carly & Sam: What? (confuse) Freddie: A person! Carly & Sam: Ohhhhhhh..... (understands) Freddie: Let's just go. (*prepares to leave and opens the door, finds Gibby, Spencer, T-Bo, and Guppy*) Carly, Sam & Freddie: Hello? Gubby: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Gibby: Dude?! Carly: Soo why you guys are here. Spencer: Uh, we weren't hearing everything you were saying, that would be wierd. T-Bo: I thought we were? Spencer: T-BO!! T-Bo: I was just saying-" Sam: Bye! Freddie: Man, isn't it sweet how she doesn't beat me up?! (smiles) Carly: Let's just go! (*goes upstairs*) T-Bo: Should we follow them? Spencer: T-BO!! (*iCarly Studios*) Freddie: Okay, so it looks like we have no more problems? Freddie: Totally. Sam: Me and Fredward triple check everything. Gibby: Are you sure? Freddie: Sure, I- Freddie: Wait! Gibby?! Carly: Spencer?! Sam: T-BO?! Guppy: BIRTHDAY?! Spencer: GUPPY!! Carly: What are you guys doing here? Spencer: We have nothing each to do. Carly, Sam & Freddie: Right.... Freddie: Okay, the cumputor on and running! (*then it shuts off*) Spencer: Hey, what's going on? Guppy: Birthday? Gibby: Dude?! Sam: I thought you said it was working! (mad) Freddie: I did Golden Locks! Carly: Guys quiet! (*video TV moves up*) T-Bo: Hey, why is the the TV thing moving? Freddie: I'm not really too sure who's doing that? Gibby: Birthday? (*screen appears*) Nevel: Hello iCaries! Everyone: NEVEL!!! Gubby: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Carly: Can you say, SHUT UP! Sam: What are you doing here, Nevel?! Nevel: Yeah Pepperman?! T-Bo: What's a nevel? Sam: That's a nevel, a pimple! Freddie: Yeah! Gross! Carly: Why are you doing here? Nevel: Why, why, why, why, is that your answer because I- Sam: Get to the point! Nevel: Very well! I was introducing that we were the ones who hack into your computor. Everyone: It was you! Spencer: Man, your an evil nevel! You see, your getting my fingers pointing out you! T-Bo: That pimple talks like the Jonas Brothers am I right? Carly: Wait a minute, what do you mean we? Nevel: Come on over here team! Valerie: Hello, iCaries! Everyone except T-Bo: Valerie! Sam: YUCK! T-Bo: Who's Valerie! Nevel: That's not all? (*claps hands*) Missy: Hello Sam, Carly. Sam: Missy! T-Bo: What? Sam: That stuck up little pig! Nevel: And last but not least, come over! (*Chuck appears*) Spencer: CHUCK!! You got Chuck!! (surprised) Chuck: Miss me, spence?! T-Bo: Who's Chuck? Spencer: He's my arch-nemesis! Category:Blog posts